My Crush Was a Monster Boy!
by Rinusagitora
Summary: Rated T for occasional perverted comments, junior high romance, man-eating monster, teen gossip, some language, and some military violence. HitsuKarin. Based on the song "My Crush Was a Monster Boy" sung by Gumi. /The first day of summer vacation, I followed my crush, a latchkey exchange student and find out his secret. School starts again, but there's one problem.../
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I'm Rinusagitora, but you can just call me Rin. This is my first multi-chapter story in the Bleach fandom, so I'm rather excited! This story will be eight chapters long, but this is the shortest chapter. I'll be publishing a chapter every Friday... hopefully. But I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!_

* * *

Crush One: My Crush's Secret

_My crush, the animal caretaker, was an exchange student and latchkey kid; The rumor my classmates fixated on was that he walked home all alone. _

_All assembled under the summer sky, we said our last goodbye of July, and, wanting to talk with him some, I followed him on his way home. Past his house, along the river, through a grove of trees... buying ice cream at the candy store- just where are you going? On a vacant lot on a hill, overlooking the town, having followed my crush, I witnessed his secret_.

XXX

I glanced up in the last few minutes of homeroom. Just a few meters away from me, nose buried in a book, was our animal caretaker, and my crush- Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Toushirou was an exchange student from Tokyo. He transferred here at the beginning of last year's first term. Recently, (seven months ago to be exact) his parents died in an accident back in his home city. He now lives alone in an apartment off of his impressive inheritance. He was gruff, radically honest, easily annoyed, and perhaps a little too serious, but I thought it just added to his charm. He was incredibly motivated and intelligent for a latchkey kid; it was hard _not _to get a crush on him, as so many other girls in the school had.

I knew I hadn't a prayer against the prettier, more popular girls, but that didn't mean I didn't want to at least try to become his friend. And I was going to do exactly that! Today was the last day of school before summer break, so I was going to talk to him on his way home. And lucky for me, he tended to walk alone.

"Alright everyone! We've got an assembly outside. The principal is going to make a short speech and then you can come back here, grab your things, and go home. Let's get going!" Our homeroom teacher neatly gathered her things and we followed her through the halls. A few meters ahead of me was my crush, looking rather bored.

"_Hey, do you guys ever wonder why Hitsugaya-san walks home alone?_" I heard a girl whisper from behind me.

"_Yeah me too. I mean, a cute guy like him oughtta like company. Instead he's kind of mean and boring._" Another one whispered.

"_Hey, he's not mean or boring!_" A third girl defended.

That's what made up most of the rumors about Hitsugaya Toushirou- why he walked home alone. Technically, it wasn't a big deal. But preteen gossip took everything seriously. It wasn't at all odd to me, he seemed to enjoy solitude rather than human company. But it was undeniable that he was cute; with those striking turquoise eyes, his wild, white hair, and his rather lanky stature.

I didn't listen to a single word the principal said during the assembly. I just stared at Toushirou from the corner of my eye. He was on the edge of his row, partially blocked by the guy to his side. He stood there military style; eyes forward, rigid posture, listening to every word intently. He was so cool!

I deflated when I again realized how little of a chance I had with him. He was the handsome prince, and I was the dirty, tomboyish peasant. He'd never like me! But there was no way I'd back down! I had to at _least _have a short conversation with him.

After the assembly we returned to class.

"So, what are you doing over summer break?" Midori, an acquaintance that I occasionally hung out with, questioned me as we packed our bags.

"Don't know," I answered honestly. I was only really interested in soccer and video games, and I didn't have too many people I considered friends. In fact, I had one person I considered my friend: my older brother.

"Alright Hitsugaya, take good care of Madoka for us okay?" Our homeroom teacher said cheerfully. I looked up and saw her handing Toushirou a cage with our classroom's pet hamster, Madoka.

"Hai, I'll take good care of her." Toushirou said blandly. Adjusting the cage in his arms, he headed out the door.

Now was my chance!

"Later Midori! I've got to get home!" I said and took off, ignoring her as she asked me to call her. I swung my bag over my shoulder, ignoring the noisy clatter of my belongings. I discreetly followed Toushirou through the halls, feeling much like a stalker. He crossed the street once we were outside and walked down the sidewalk. I acted natural, like the few kids around us. Once they dispersed and went their own way and it was just Toushirou and me, I felt a lot like a creep. It seemed he didn't notice me though, only adjusting the cage occasionally.

Finally, he walked into an apartment complex. Room 103... I'd have to remember that for later. Conveniently, there was a park across the street.

Suddenly, Toushirou emerged from his apartment, still wearing his backpack. I hid before he saw me and continued following him. We walked to the outskirts of town, along the river for awhile, then through a grove of trees. Had he honestly not noticed me yet?! We were completely alone, and it wasn't like I was _trying_ to hide my presence!

I ducked behind a bush as Toushirou went into an open-air shack. He returned a moment later with a paper bag fisted in one hand and the other tucked into his pocket. He walked a little longer down the dirt road until he came to a hill.

_Just where are you going Toushirou?_ I thought as he ran up the grass-covered mound. I followed as quietly as possible, hiding in the tall, golden wheat grass. Atop the hill was a vacant lot with a beautiful view overlooking the town and the sunset. I gasped as a sea salt ice cream bar was thrown into the air.

* * *

Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope to see you next week!


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah... I know I said weekly, but I was internet-deprived for two weeks. But now it will be weekly. And I want to thank those who favorited this. It's much appreciated._

* * *

Crush Two: Hyourinmaru

The popsicle thrown into the air, it was devoured by a giant maw; the boy I had a crush on... was raising a monster! As summer vacation was starting, he called out with resolve: "Keep this a super, duper, forever secret?" We agreed and pinky-promised…

XXX

I gasped as the popsicle was thrown into the air and devoured by a giant, shark-toothed maw.

"Ah, hello Kurosaki." Toushirou greeted blandly, turning his body to look at me. "I was wondering when you were going to announce yourself."

I sputtered in fear and shock as I gawked at the monster that slithered up beside Toushirou. It's piercing, ruby eyes seemed to scrutinize every inch of me as it raised its body like a charmed snake. It's pale blue, translucent body towered over me with ease. Scaly definitions covered its crystalline figure, reflecting the sun magnificently. Its wings were decorated with frigid plumage at its base and were currently tucked away at its sides. It had a flared head with a rigid mane that looked much like what was on his wings, and a long snout. Technically speaking, it hadn't any teeth. Instead, serrated, blade-like protrusions came from its jaw.

"Oh my gosh, it's- it's-" I stuttered helplessly, shrinking back.

"Calm down, he won't hurt you." Toushirou reassured me. He motioned for me to come closer. "Here, come and pet him."

I shook my head as my heart hammered in my chest.

"Don't worry. I know he looks menacing and like he wants to eat you, but he's just not familiar with you yet. Let him smell you and you'll see how friendly he actually is." Toushirou smiled.

I cautiously walked towards the bizarre beast. He lowered his head when I was within arm's reach. I clamped my eyes shut and reached out, my fingertips brushing against its icy nose. I squeaked. It scooted forward and pressed its nose against my palm. Why was his skin so cold?

"See? He's very gentlemanly." Toushirou chortled. I cracked an eye open and peaked at the dragon. He seemed to still be staring at me, if not a little less hostilely. But then again, it was hard to read the emotions of crystal... or ice. Or whatever he was.

"He's so cold. A-and hard," I stammered.

"Bizarre, I know." Toushirou set his hand next to mine. My heart went double time again. I was going to die from cardiac arrest within the next few minutes if this continued...

"What's his name?" I asked my crush without breaking eye contact with the creature.

"I call him Hyourinmaru." He replied. I smiled gently.

"That's a pretty cool name." I said, petting Hyourinmaru's snout. He purred.

"Yeah, he's like a giant cat-dog at heart; playful, cuddly, and demanding as hell." He stroked the beast's nozzle.

"Only he's cuter than any cat or dog. Huh, Hyourinmaru?" I cooed. The dragon purred and nuzzled my belly. I giggled.

"Oi, careful Kurosaki. He's a womanizer." Toushirou warned me.

"Aw, don't worry so much! I'm sure the only female company poor Hyourinmaru here gets are squirrels and the occasional cat or dog." I laughed as the beast rumbled. I pet his forehead.

"That doesn't matter. Fact of it is is that he loves anything with estrogen." Toushirou insisted.

I grinned wickedly.

"Aw, poor Toushy-kun. Are you getting jealous? Well, don't worry, you're the only man for me." I winked suggestively. Toushirou blushed. Gaaaaah, how could I flirt so shamelessly?!

Hyourinmaru poked my crush's head with his nose.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Toushirou shrugged off his backpack and set it on the ground. He opened it and presented the beast a colorful temari ball. Hyourinmaru fluttered his wings, lunging several times for the ball and snapping his jaw.

"Whoa boy! Calm down," Toushirou tapped Hyourinmaru's forehead with his three center fingers. The beast calmed and settled back.

"Here you go," Toushirou threw the ball towards the far end of the field. Hyourinmaru immediately went after it.

I followed Toushirou to the shade under a tree and sat next to him against the trunk.

"He is like a dog." I observed as Hyourinmaru snaked back to us.

"I know." He replied as he took the ball. He stood and flung it. It flew and Hyourinmaru darted after it.

"Say, what does Hyourinmaru eat?" I questioned him.

"Frozen meat mostly. He really likes sea salt ice cream though." Hyourinmaru returned the temari ball and Toushirou threw it again. Boy, he was athletic.

"Do you know what he's made of? Like... his body? I mean, he's so cold..."

"I don't know." Toushirou chucked the ball again. I watched Hyourinmaru go after it.

"Is he smart?"

"Definitely. He's smarter than he looks."

"How long have you been with him?"

"You're awfully nosy, aren't you?" He scowled.

"Sorry. I'll shut up..." I murmured bashfully. I could be so impolite sometimes…

"... Seven months." Toushirou answered. My heart dropped. It was right after his parents died... At least he had someone (or something) to keep him company.

He passed the temari ball to me when Hyourinmaru returned. "Go ahead and give it a try. I've seen you play Kurosaki, you're impressive." I blushed at his compliment. I stood and took the ball. I wound one leg up, tucked my arm to my chest, then stomped forward, swung my arm out, and then flung the ball forward. It flew, but not nearly as far as Toushirou's throws. Man, I thought condescendingly as Hyourinmaru happily went after it.

"Whoa, I knew you were good, but I had no idea you were that good!" Toushirou shielded his eyes, watching the beast dart after the ball.

Not as good as I should be, I stewed internally.

Hyourinmaru returned and spat it out at my feet. He nuzzled my belly.

"It seems he likes you." Toushirou chuckled. I blushed and looked away.

"I wouldn't know why." I mumbled as I pet the creature. Toushirou looked oddly at me for a moment. "After all, you said he likes anything that's female."

"Kurosaki…"

I hummed in reply.

"...Nothing, don't worry about it." He looked away. I threw the ball again and Hyourinmaru slithered off to get it.

"Hey…" Toushirou said quietly. I hummed again.

"Keep this a super secret, okay? I can't have anyone finding Hyourinmaru." My crush said firmly. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, okay."

"And… please, come back tomorrow."

My heartbeat increased again and I blushed for the umpteenth time. He wanted to see me again!

"Yeah, I'd be glad to." I beamed as I stuck out my hand with my pinky finger extended. Toushirou looked at me like I was nuts before intertwining our fingers.

"Pinky-swear," we both promised.


	3. Chapter 3

I'msorryfornotuploadingyesterdaypleasedon'tkillmeeeeeeeeeee

Enjoy.

* * *

Crush Three: You, Me, and the Monster Part 1- Soccer

_Running over fields, swimming in the river- it was you, me, and the monster. I talked endlessly with you, backed by and unforgettable sunset sky. Eating melted ice cream and laughing over it with a snort, that summer-suited crush made my heart flutter…_

_We held each other's hands, and got close, but just then!_

XXX

"Hey, I'm back!" I called as I entered my home a few hours later.

"Welcome home Karin. Where've you been?" My brother Ichigo questioned from the couch, half paying attention as he sliced through odd monsters on the television.

_Keep this a super secret_, Toushirou's voice echoed in my mind.

"I was hanging out with a friend." I replied vaguely.

"Oh really?" Ichi-nii remarked.

"Yeah, we walked around town a little and talked. We're going to hang out tomorrow too." I continued. It was only half of a lie, and it would keep Hyourinmaru and Toushirou safe.

"Oh, cool. Do you have any other upcoming plans? Rukia and the rest of the gang are going to the beach Monday. Do you want to come with us?" Ichi-nii offered.

"Nah, thanks anyway. I'm probably just going to hang out here." I smiled. I wanted to spend as much time as I possibly could with my crush and Hyourinmaru. As much as I liked all of them, Ichigo and his posse would only subtract from that time.

"What's for dinner?" I ponder aloud after a few hours. I was getting hungry...

"Orihime convinced us to go out to eat. Do you want to come with us?" He offered.

I shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not."

XXX

The next day, I woke up early to get ready and make lunch for me: macaroni salad, rice, and a pack of custard pudding. Oyaji and Ichi-nii came down when I was cleaning the dishes I used.

"_Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaan! _Give your Tou-chan a hug!" Oyaji shouted exuberantly. I kicked his face in.

"Morning," I blandly greeted both of them.

Ichi-nii elbowed me aside to prepare breakfast. "Going somewhere?" He asked, glancing at my bento on the counter.

"Yeah, out with the friend I told you about yesterday."

"Okay, who?"

"Nobody," I answered ambiguously. I turn my back to my brother as I packed my lunch into my backpack. I was a bad liar, and Ichi-nii knew it. I'd be caught right off the bat if this continued! I wasn't going to reveal that I was hanging out with my crush who happened to be raising a gigantic monster!

"That's not an answer, Karin. Is it a boy?" Ichi-nii inquired suspiciously.

I internally said some very unladylike things. I was going to get caught!

"Aw, don't grill her too much Ichigo! Karin's a big girl and can take care of herself." Oyaji reprimanded my brother. Ichi-nii merely scoffed.

After a short breakfast, I my soccer ball into my backpack and ran out of the house.

"Be back by sunset Karin! I don't want you out after dark!" Ichigo shouted after me.

"Will do! See you at dinner!" I hollered back. I was so excited to hang out with Toushirou and Hyourinmaru. Even if he didn't like me romantically, that didn't mean we couldn't be friends and have fun together!

I knocked exitedly on Room 103 of Toushirou's apartment complex. He opened the door, a cowlick on the the side of his head and his black pajamas rumpled.

"Oh, it's you, Kurosaki." He observed flatly, rubbing the crust from his eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I laughed nervously. Was I annoying?! But yesterday, he said he wanted me to come back! Was he not a morning person? I should've come at a later time...

"I'm being sarcastic." He clarified. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Come in. Just let me shower and get ready and we can go." He stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"I'm sorry I stalked you yesterday and went to your house so early I don't mean to seem like a yandere I swear I'm not a crazy jealous axe-murderer and I haven't told anybody about Hyourinmaru and I really want to play with you guys so please don't be angry I swear I'm not up to any mischief-"

"Breathe, Kurosaki." Toushirou ordered as he tugged me through the door. I deposited my shoes next to his, nearly tripping over the landing in the process. He led me to the door at the end of the hallway. It was the living room and kitchen. At the far end of the room, facing a small television was an ugly, blue sofa and a low, wood table. There was a large area free of any furniture before the wood stopped and became tile. The kitchen was small- with a stove, a sink, a fridge, a few counters, drawers, cupboards, and a sink next to the stove.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Toushirou yawned and left the room.

"Okay. I'll wait here." I said and sat on the couch. I heard him walking around a bit before the shower turned on. It ran for awhile before stopping and then Toushirou walked back to him room. He returned a few minutes later, his snowy hair damp and still sticking to some places on his skull. It'd probably go back to its unkemptness as soon as it dried. He was wearing brown shorts and a white, half-sleeve, button-up shirt.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting for long?" He asked, treading over to the fridge. He brought out a carton of milk and set it on the counter, and then he brought out a bowl, spoon, and a box of cereal from various cupboards and drawers.

"No, not at all." I watched as he prepared his simple breakfast. "Is that all you eat for breakfast everyday?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's not very healthy. I'll make you some breakfast tomorrow, okay? I'm not the greatest cook in the world, but I'm not awful." I said firmly. Toushirou looked at me like I was nuts.

"You... don't have to do that." He stated.

"Well too bad that I'm doing it anyway, huh?" I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Fine, do what you want you crazy woman." He relented, shovelling breakfast in his mouth. I stuck out my tongue at him. He deposited his dishes in the sink before grabbing his backpack from off the counter and slung it around his shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. Toushirou and I left with our shoes and ran as fast as we could towards the edge of town.

"Give me a second. I have to get Hyourinmaru's breakfast." Toushirou informed me once we reached the candy shack. I followed him in.

It was a simple place: open-air, a few aisles filled with candy bins and snacks. There was a counter with a register on it in the back, and beside it, a deep freezer. Behind the counter was an older woman in a green kimono.

"Ah, hello Toushirou-kun! It's so nice to see you today." The older woman looked past him and smiled widely at me. "And you brought a friend."

I bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurosaki Karin."

"It's my pleasure," The old woman returned the bow.

"This is Haru-obaasan. She's the owner here." Toushirou explained as he went for the snack aisle. He picked up a pack of onigiri and a pack of sea salt ice cream and paid for it at the register.

"Alright, you two play safe now. I don't want you getting hurt!" Haru-obaasan called as we left.

"We'll be careful!" I said. "Have a nice day!"

"You guys too!" She said.

"Haru-obaasan seems so nice." I declared as we walked down the dirt road.

"She is. She's one of the few people whose company I enjoy." Toushirou smiled briefly. He had such a nice smile... but wait! Was he implying that he didn't like my company?! I internally wilted.

"So… I stayed for a little while with Hyourinmaru last night." Toushirou interrupted my thoughts. "He likes you a lot it seems. He'd just lay in the spots you sat in for long periods of time and pout. He'll be happy to see you again. Of course, I can't really blame him. You're the most excitement we've ever had."

I beamed at his compliment.

"Yeah, I thought he looked kind of sinister at first but now he's _sooo_ cute!" I giggled excitedly. Toushirou looked at me like I was insane for the second time that day. "Hey, I'm a girl! Pretty much all girls have a weakness for cute things! I'm no exception."

"I've concluded that all girls, including tomboys, are aliens."

I glared at him.

We reached the top of the lot. Hyourinmaru was sprawled out on his back a few meters away. He smelled us and flailed onto his stomach and darted over to us.

"Good morning," said Toushirou to the dragon as the latter nosed his cheek. Hyourinmaru then nosed mine.

"He's saying hi." Toushirou explained as I looked to him. I beamed again.

"Hi Hyourinmaru!" I laughed and kissed his mouth. He fluttered his wings.

"Womanizer," Toushirou rolled his eyes. I rolled mine as well.

The monster nipped at my crush's hand. He pulled the popsicle from its package and tossed it into the air. Hyourinmaru lurched for it and caught it, happily crunching away. I smiled when Hyourinmaru nuzzled Toushirou affectionately.

"Oh so _now_ you love me, _after_ I give you a treat." Toushirou quipped. I laughed.

"Hey, do you play soccer?" I ask as I set my backpack down on the grass, pulling a ball from it.

"Yeah, of course! Hyourinmaru loves to play too." Toushirou smirked.

Suddenly, the dragon knocked the ball out from my hands. I cried out in alarm, before laughing. Hyourinmaru was glowering at me, spinning the ball on the tip of his tail.

"Oh-ho! It's on!" I roared.

"I'm on Kurosaki's team!" Toushirou cheered.

The three of us played soccer together. Hyourinmaru would completely ignore me and let me "score" by kicking the ball between two stones we had found, but he'd block every move from Toushirou. In the end however, Hyourinmaru won.

"Whoa," I said breathlessly, hands on my knees as I panted. "He's good!"

"Cheating bastard let you score but not me." Toushirou grumbled crabbily. I rolled my eyes. He was such sore loser.

"I'm starving! Is it lunch time yet?" I thought aloud.

Toushirou looked down at his watch and nodded. "Yeah. Gimme a few minutes, I have to get Hyourinmaru's food." He stretched up high.

"See you in a few minutes!" I shouted after him. He waved before jogging down the hill.

Hyourinmaru poked my belly. I giggled and pet his nose. He purred. I reached into my bag and pulled out my bento and popped off the top.

"Ittekimasu!" I said before digging in. Hyourinmaru nipped my hand. I looked at him perplexedly.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He rumbled lowly. I just stared blankly. "I don't understand what you want."I iterated, He nipped my hand again, a bit rougher.

Toushirou returned, panting. I handed him his onigiri.

"Thanks," he said. He then tossed the pack of frozen meat into the air. Hyourinmaru devoured it.

"He was nibbling on my hand. What does that mean?" I ask.

"'e wan'ed hood." Toushirou said with his mouth full. I glared at him.

"Watch your manners." I scolded. He swallowed.

"Sorry. I said that it meant he wanted food."

I looked at the dragon as he laid his head contently in my lap.

"Can I feed him tomorrow?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

We finished lunch and continued playing soccer for hours. It was sunset before I knew it.

"I... should get home." I panted, leaning against Hyourinmaru's cold body. Ah, that felt nice.

"Can... Can I walk you?"

I blushed.

"Oh, calm down! It's not a romantic come-on or anything! It's just not safe for girls to walk home alone." He defended as his eyebrow twitched.

My blush receded and was replaced with disappointment. He didn't like me...

"Sure, I don't see why not." I sighed as I stood. Toushirou was up a moment later.

"Bye Hyourinmaru," I said, kissing the dragon's maw. He nosed my cheek, then Toushirou's. The two looked so cute together.

"Can I walk you home now?" Toushirou asked impatiently. I giggled and nodded.

Toushirou bought us both a popsicle as we passed Haru-obaachan's. We were both quiet as we walked, relishing the cooling, dusk air.

"Come back tomorrow too. We had a lot of fun... Me and Hyourinmaru." Toushirou told me as we arrived at my house. I smiled.

"I will, and I'll bring lunch tomorrow for the both of us so you don't have to eat that packaged stuff. Home cooking is hundreds of times better anyway."

Toushirou and I said our goodbyes and I went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It's two minutes until Saturday here, so none of you can get mad at me!

* * *

Crush Four: You, Me, and the Monster Part 2- River

I woke up earlier than I did the day before. I showered, liberally applied sunscreen (my neck and arms had gotten sunburned the day before. It didn't hurt much, but I was paranoid about skin cancer,) pulled on my swimsuit and casual shorts and a tee over it, packed a towel in my bag, and started preparing a lunch for three downstairs. I accidentally burnt the omelets and had to recook them, but otherwise the morning went without incident. Oyaji and Ichi-nii came downstairs as I was washing my dishes.

"Do you want some breakfast before you go out?" My brother asked, elbowing me aside.

"I'd like a little."

Ichi-nii began preparing breakfast as tucked my lunch in with my towel. I then sat down at the table.

"So what are my lovely children going to do today?" Oyaji inquired as he dropped a stack of patient files on the table and opened the top one.

"I'm hanging out with a friend today." I replied absently.

"I've got to work here in a few hours. I won't be back until late afternoon." Ichi-nii answered from the kitchen.

"Sounds like my darling kids are going to have a blast."

Ichi-nii finished preparing breakfast for us. I ate quickly before leaving.

"Be careful Karin!" My brother shouted after me.

"Will do!" I hollered back.

"Remember that Tou-chan loves you!" Oyaji wailed dramatically. I merely rolled my eyes.

I ran to Toushirou's apartment. I knocked a few times and the door opened, my crush standing in the doorframe, fully dressed in shorts and a blue tank and his expression just as passive as ever.

"Come in." He said, stepping aside. I came in, pushing off my shoes.

"I woke up a bit earlier today. I-I didn't know if you were still up for making breakfast, so I haven't eaten. I-it's okay if you don't want to! I can just get some cereal and deal with it..." Toushirou trailed off as I followed him to the kitchen. I smiled.

"No, I'll still make breakfast for you." I panted, setting my bag on the table. "Also, I brought my swimsuit today. I hope you don't mind if I take you up on your offer and go swimming with you and Hyourinmaru in the river." I bit my lip as I browsed through the cupboards for bean curd.

"No, I don't mind at all. Neither will Hyourinmaru. I'll grab my swim trunks." Toushirou exited the kitchen-living room.

I started his breakfast, blushing a little as I thought about the event soon to unfold. The only boy who has seen me in a bathing suit was my brother. What if Toushirou didn't find me attractive?!

I nervously cussed in my head. I could be so silly sometimes.

"So what're you making?" Toushirou asked from behind me suddenly. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Geez Toushirou, you scared me!" I remarked, placing a hand over my chest. He chortled triumphantly.

"I was hoping so." I glared at him. "So what're you making?"

"Just miso soup, salmon, and rice. Nothing fancy." I shrugged. "I also made lunch for us: chicken, rice, and omelets. Again, it's nothing fancy,"

"It sounds fantastic." He sniffed. "Smells that way too."

I blushed. It felt like I was his wife or girlfriend or something.

I finished in the next few minutes. I dished it up and turned to give it to my crush. I spotted him at the table, pretending not to be eager. I laughed bashfully.

He clapped his hands together. "Ittekimasu," I watched as he practically inhaled half his meal.

I giggled. "What, does it taste good or something?"

Toushirou nodded with an approving hum. "It's amazing! Where'd you learn to cook like this?!"

"My Ka-san taught me. When she was alive, she taught me how to cook lots of things. I never can get it as good as her food was, but at least it's edible." I laughed nostalgically before slapping my forehead. How stupid could I be, talking about my dead mother?! He could still be tender over his parents' passing on! _Stupid stupid stupid!_

"Oh... I'm sorry about that. It really sucks losing them, huh?" Toushirou scowled as he ate.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to dig up bad memories." I pushed out of my chair and bowed shamefully.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it Kurosaki. It's sad, yes, but there's no point remaining sore over it forever." He sucked on a piece of salmon. "Besiez, I puhfuh peepul like you."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude and I can't understand what you're saying." I scolded him. He swallowed.

"I said, 'I prefer people like you.' As cruel as it is to lose a parent, I'd rather be friends with a person who can comprehend the pain and loneliness than someone who can only be sympathetic." Toushirou smiled tenderly at me. My heart went racing.

"Toushirou..." I whispered, oddly flattered. I needed to stop blushing...

"Hm? Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to get all serious! Um..." He quickly stuffed his face. I laughed at his embarrassment and he glowered icily at me.

"Let's go. I'll do the dishes tonight when I get back." Toushirou said as we grabbed our backpacks. The walk to Haru-obaasan's was peaceful. When we got there, she smiled warmly at us.

"Good morning you two. I'm glad to see that Toushirou-kun brings his cute girlfriend around everyday." She laughed heartily.

"Haru-obaasan! Kurosaki and I _aren't dating!_" Toushirou shouted. I blushed furiously again. Did we really look like an item?! A _cute _item at that?!

"You didn't deny that she was cute." The older woman pointed out.

"_Obaa-san!_" Toushirou screeched. I had a feeling that my blush went from red to purple. What was cute about _me?_

"Aw, calm down Toushirou-kun, I'm teasing you. Will this be all for today?" Haru-obaasan observed as Toushirou set a package of sea salt ice cream on the counter.

"Yeah, thanks Haru-obaasan." Toushirou took back the popsicle once it was rung up. The two of us left.

"See you later Haru-obaasan!" I called after her cheerfully. She wished us a good day.

Up on the hill, Hyourinmaru was eagerly waiting for us. He nosed our cheeks and flapped his wings. I gave him a quick kiss and an affectionate coo.

"Good morning Hyourinmaru." Toushirou said dryly, throwing the popsicle into the air. Hyourinmaru back pedaled and devoured it. He nuzzled Toushirou's stomach and my crush pet his snout. "Kurosaki brought her swimsuit today, so we're going swimming in the river." He informed the beast. Hyourinmaru fluttered his wings excitedly. I turned to Toushirou.

"Are all boys that excited to see a girl in a swimsuit?" I ask him flatly. He shrugged.

Hyourinmaru slithered behind me and bumped the back of my knees with his nose. I stumbled forward a few steps.

"Hey! Don't push her Hyourinmaru! That's awfully rude." Toushirou reprimanded the dragon. He again pushed me forward.

"What's he saying?" I questioned.

"He's pushing you in the direction of the river. He probably wants to go swimming, or just see you nearly naked."

My face will never be my original pigment again, will it?

"C'mon, let's go to the river before Hyourinmaru becomes impatient." He sighed. I agreed and followed my crush to a wide spot in the river shielded with trees. It was really a beautiful place; shady, the water just right, sun leaking through the leaves in some places.

"Whoa," I said breathlessly, looking around as Hyourinmaru slithered into the river. "Is this some sort of zen meditation spot?"

"Not... really." Toushirou grunted, pulling off his tank top. I blushed and looked away.

"Geez, you're such a lech." I spat.

"Calm down, I'm wearing my bathing suit under my clothes." He scolded.

"I don't care- have some decency! And don't peek while I'm undressing!" I shouted.

"That's one thing I _do_ have decency in. I'm not looking,"

I hung my bag from a branch and quickly shrugged out of my cover-up clothes and stuffed them in my bag. I jumped into the cool water with a soft, pleasant sigh.

"Can I turn around now?" Toushirou asked from the shore.

"Yeah, I'm good."

I watched as he turned around. His jaw unhinged as he caught sight of me.

I knit my brows together. "What?" I inquired as I looked over my partially submerged figure.

"Whoa," he croaked. I looked over myself again. I wasn't much to look at- especially in a swimsuit. Prominent tan lines contrasted against the skin I almost always covered up. And they were in the most unflattering places; mid-biceps, my knees, and high up on my cleavage.

"You have odd tastes." I rolled my eyes.

"No I don't! I was just blind-sided about how _mature_ you look!" He clarified, wading in next to me.

I looked at my figure again. My chest _was_ rather large for my age, but I never really showed it off and it usually got in the way. Nothing else was really that spectacular either.

"It's not that much to look at."

"It's more than other girls have. It's like you freaking exploded as soon as you hit puberty." He cackled.

"Would you quit staring now? It's making me uncomfortable." I muttered, hiding behind Hyourinmaru's wing. Toushirou stopped laughing and looked to the side.

"S-sorry," he stuttered as he sunk into the river.

I blushed again. Toushirou _thought I was attractive._

I pressed my face against Hyourinmaru's cold wing.

"K-Kurosaki, what's your family like?" He asked suddenly. He gazed up at me, partially submerging his face.

I blinked. "Like... what do we do?" I clarified, propping my elbows on Hyourinmaru and resting my chin in my palms.

"Just talk about them. I don't care about what you tell me about them, just talk."

My eyes widened in realization. He was curious about what family was like, as he never really had one. Again, I was flattered.

I smiled wistfully. "I live with my brother and Oyaji. My brother Ichigo's going to be a senior in high school, and he works odd jobs. Oyaji works as a doctor in a neighborhood clinic. My Tou-chan's really happy, exuberant even. He's a really busy man, but somehow he always finds time to tell me and Ichi-nii that he loves us." I smiled. "My brother is really awesome. He's great at sports, smart, cool, protective. If he found out I was hanging out with you, he'd probably kick your sorry butt to Timbuktu. But he's sort of a delinquent so he gets into lots of trouble, but he's still so cool. My Ka-san was really nice. She was so sweet and strong, our family practically revolved around her." I smiled nostalgically. I suddenly felt his hand slip over mine. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to dig up bad memories." Toushirou apologized. We stared at each other for a moment before I leaned over and hugged his neck.

"Awww, Toushirou! You're so nice!" I squeezed his face against my chest, much to his obvious chagrin. He was like a cat that didn't want to be held.

"_Gehd uff ov mi!_" He shouted, muffled by my swimsuit.

"I can't hear you~!" I sang as he struggled fruitlessly.

"_Gehd uff!_" He shouted again. I laughed at his futile struggling.

"Say please,"

"'_weez,_" he begged. I released his head and giggled as he gulped in deep breaths.

"You're _evil_," he gasped. "Why would you _do_ that?"

"Because," I shrugged. I then felt a little guilty. Out of line again, Karin. "I'm really sorry, I was out if line."

Toushirou stared at me before sighing.

"Yeah, you're forgiven." He answered. I relaxed and smiled. "But you probably shouldn't do that again. You're a maturing young lady with... _assests._ I believe I pointed them out earlier. You have to be aware of that, especially since we're getting into junior high."

I was oddly flattered again. He was looking out for me. He was so nice.

"A-alright. Sorry again..."

"No problem,"

The three of us played around and talked in the river. Hyourinmaru seemed to really like the water, but I noticed he didn't melt and the water didn't freeze to him. It was fascinating, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Hyourinmaru was a living organism outside our current understanding, so of course he wouldn't obey most laws of nature.

Lunchtime finally came, and Toushirou and I crawled onto the shore. My crush set down a towel as I pulled out our lunch. Hyourinmaru remained in the river.

"Ittekimasu!" Toushirou and I chorused. He froze while popping a chunk of meat in his mouth.

"I'll be right back. Hyourinmaru can't have this stuff." Toushirou muttered as he stood. I slapped my forehead.

"I am _so_ sorry! I totally forgot that he eats frozen foods." I groaned.

"It's fine. Besides, it's not like that box was temperature controlled, it'd thaw long before we'd eat."

Toushirou disappeared over the hill. The dragon set his large, icy head in my lap.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you can only eat cold things." I apologized as I stroked his nose. He purred happily. "But Toushirou is grabbing your lunch right now. Tomorrow, I'll pack you something great." I smiled.

Toushirou returned as I finished eating. He tore off the package from the meat tube and threw it into the air. The dragon's giant maw snapped around it.

After lunch, we continued playing in the river. It was nice in there, as Hyourinmaru cooled down the water rather significantly. Toushirou taught me what some of Hyourinmaru's body language said about his emotional state. It was fascinating to listen to my crush share his knowledge.

Finally, as the sun set, we pulled ourselves from the river and dried off.

It was then I remembered I didn't bring anything to change into.

"Crap," I muttered as I dropped my backpack to the dirt.

"What? Did you lose something?" Toushirou asked behind me.

"Sort of. I forgot to bring stuff I could change into." I sighed and pulled my t-shirt over my torso. I'd just have to go home like this...

Toushirou's shorts flew into my face. I ripped them off me and glowered in his direction.

"What was that for?!"

"No need to yell. Wear those on your way home. I don't care if they get wet." He mumbled, pulling his shirt down over his head. I couldn't help but blush.

"A-are you sure? You brought your clothes, don't lend them to me."

"Just put them on, Kurosaki." He sighed exasperatedly. I pulled his shorts on quickly, as well as my shoes. Hyourinmaru asked for affection after I finished.

Of course his nose was wet...

"You can be a little brat, you know that?" I sighed, wrapping my arms around his snout.

"I second that." Toushirou quipped dryly. I giggled as the beast nuzzled my belly.

My crush and I said our goodbyes to our giant beast. He bought us both a pack of sea salt ice cream on our way home, and I blushed the whole way home because of it. He was being so gentlemanly today!

When we got to my house, Ichigo was in the doorway, giving Toushirou the evil eye.

"Who's that and what the hell is he doing?" Toushirou pointed to my brother.

"Watch your language! That's my brother Ichigo!" I hissed. Toushirou went pale.

"You mean the vigilante delinquent who beats up all the gangs in Karakura? You didn't tell me that!" He shouted in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow. Toushirou's jaw dropped. "You mean you haven't heard rumors about him?! He's one of the most notorious guys out there! He's scary as hell!"

"Seriously, watch your language! And I'm very much aware of my brother's activities. It runs in the family." I snickered as Toushirou's already pale face went paler. He looked like a ghost.

"You aren't going to beat me up, are you?" He squeaked.

"As long as you stop using crass language."

"Yes ma'am,"

"Ka_riiiiiiin,_" I heard my brother snarl as he approached us, glowering at my crush. "Who's the punk?"

"He's not a punk, first of all. He's my friend." I defended.

My brother glanced at me before looking back to Toushirou. My crush looked like he was about to faint.

"Like... _boy_friend friend?" His glare returned to my friend with renewed malice.

"Uh, no. We're just friends." I reaffirmed. I wanted to be dating him though.

Ichigo glanced to me again before straightening.

"You know to be careful around boys, right?"

"Yes Ichigo, I'm being a good girl." I rolled my eyes.

My brother motioned that he was watching Toushirou and stalked back to our house.

Toushirou exhaled.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." He muttered. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, calm down. He's really a softie at heart. He'd only give you a black eye at worse."

He stared slightly mortified at me. I snickered again.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I hollered after him as I went inside.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" He called back.

As I shut the door behind me, I couldn't help but giggle. I was doing that a lot lately.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter was a little more trouble than it needed to be..._

* * *

Crush Five: You, Me, and the Monster Part 3- Sunset Sky

Again, I woke up early to shower, get dressed, pack what I was going to use that day, and prepared lunch with something that was edible for all three of us; onigiri, thawed wiener sausages, croquette, and macaroni salad. Ichigo and Dad trudged downstairs a few minutes after I finished.

"Made lunch again?" Ichi-nii asked with a raised eyebrow as I pushed the bento box into my bag with a large ice pack.

"Yup!" I chirped, handing Oyaji his coffee. He dove for a hug, only to become acquainted with my foot. Ichigo completely ignored the situation.

"Okay, well, be careful out there. I'm going to the beach overnight with Rukia and the rest, so I won't be home." Ichi-nii informed me.

I concealed a smile. That meant I wouldn't have anyone to hassle me about a sleepover!

"Okay. Have fun," I said. The three of us ate breakfast, and then I booked it for Toushirou's place with a huge grin. I couldn't wait to ask him!

I knocked excitedly on Toushirou's door. He opened it, still in his pajamas and looking rather tired.

"Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm. Just lemme go through the routine and we can go." He stepped aside and let me in. I removed my shoes and went for the kitchen.

"I'm making you breakfast again! What do you want?!" I hollered through the apartment.

"Dunno! Surprise me!"

I shrugged and started to make the same breakfast I made for him yesterday. Toushirou came out about ten minutes later, dressed in a black polo and jeans. I wasn't quite finished however, so he went to take care of Madoka (he was such an animal person! It was so cute!) Finally, when I finished, I shouted for him. I turned around and found him sitting at the table, face placid despite his eagerly bouncing leg. I giggled to myself.

I set his food down in front of him and sat.

"Ittekimasu!" He said before digging in. I merely smiled at his enthusiasm. He was so considerate to gobble down my mediocre food like it was the greatest thing on earth.

"So hey... I made a hell of a lot of wiener sausages and other cold foods for us today." I said. He looked up and nodded.

"Howinmawu ougha 'ffrisiade thad." Toushirou mumbled. I glared at him.

"I can't understand you and it's absolutely disgusting when you do that." I spat. Toushirou looked a little frightened as he swallowed.

"I said that Hyourinmaru would appreciate that. Please don't murder me." He whined.

"Just stop being gross," I muttered. Toushirou nodded and finished his breakfast.

"Let's go!" Toushirou said, grabbing his bag.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing his wrist. He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Um... Well you see, I'm going to be alone for most the night and I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover or something. You see, my brother's going to the beach with his friends overnight, and Oyaji works until about eleven at night, so..." I bit my lip. After a moment, Toushirou beamed.

"Do you have a tent?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let's make a stop at your place then, grab the tent so we could have it with Hyourinmaru. I'll back my things and you can pack yours and we'll meet at the hill okay?"

I nodded enthusiastically. So I ran home, packed the necessary things and grabbed the tent, wrote a note for Oyaji, and ran to the hill as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized. Toushirou merely smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said. Hyourinmaru slithered over to me and nosed my cheek.

"Hi to you too. Sorry I'm late, but we're going to have a sleepover here though so I had to bring a few things." I kissed him and pet his nose. He purred.

We played tag for awhile in the field before swimming in the river. When lunch rolled around, we laid on the shore on our towels.

"I'll be right back, okay?!" Toushirou shouted as he ran off suddenly. "Stay there!"

"Okay, but where are you going?!" I shouted after him, feeding the dragon a wiener.

"I'll just be a minute!"

I frowned at his vague answer.

"Hyourinmaru, do you think Toushirou likes me?" I turned to the dragon, petting his snout. "I ask because I'm crushing on him. I like how intelligent and caring he is, and how he can take the role of a leader when it's necessary. And I like how nice he is. I've only really known him or a little while, but he's been so nice and generous to me. I think it's cute how bluntly honest and easily annoyed he is. I haven't found anything to hate about him."

Hyourinmaru nuzzled my belly. I pet him again with a giggle. A few minutes later, Toushirou returned with ice cream.

"I heard you liked cherry ice cream a few months ago. I was eavesdropping on you and Midori. Sorry..." He apologized, handing my a cone with two scoops of cherry ice cream. I beamed.

"It is! Thanks!" I took the ice cream thankfully. "I'll get you ice cream next time."

"No need," Toushirou said, feeding Hyourinmaru sea salt ice cream. He sat next to me and started eating his own mint ice cream.

"But why? You've been doing everything for me. I want to do something for you. Tomorrow, I'll get you and Hyourinmaru ice cream plus whatever you want for lunch!" I said determinedly.

"But-"

"No denying it! I'm not going to mooch off of you all summer!" I cried.

"I don't mind though! Honestly!" Toushirou said, motioning for me to calm down.

"Well I do!" I snarled.

"Fine, I'll come up with something later then." Toushirou sighed. "Stubborn weirdo…" He muttered.

"I'll make sure to get you some sort of gross flavor then." I stuck out my tongue and blew a razzberry.

"So you want to repay me, but with bad tasting ice cream. You're weird."

"Nevermind, I'll just get Hyourinmaru ice cream."

"Oi, Kurosaki!" Toushirou cried. I laughed.

"Calm down. I'm teasing." I winked at him and he blushed. I blushed as well, realizing that I was flirting with him.

"Sorry…" I blushed.

"I-It's fine." Toushirou said before shoving down his ice cream. We played a few hours in the river again before dinner rolled around.

"I'll set up the tent, you grab us dinner. Just like… onigiri or something. My wallet's in my bag."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes then." I retrieved his wallet and ran off for the snack shack.

"Hey Haru-obaachan!" I said enthusiastically as I entered her store.

"Ah, Karin-chan. It's good to see you. Are you on your way home?" She asked from behind the counter.

"Nope! Toushirou and I are camping together with a friend and we need dinner so I need to get some onigiri." I said, grabbing two packs of seasoned onigiri and some meat for Hyourinmaru.

"Alright then, I hope to see you tomorrow Karin-chan. Have fun!" Haru-obaachan said cheerfully as I paid.

"Bye!" I smiled and ran back to the hill. Toushirou had a fire ready in a clear area and the tent set up.

"I got dinner!" I said with a grin. Toushirou smiled as well.

"Great! Give me a moment," Toushirou, placing a few more rocks around the fire and tossed another log in. "There!"

Hyourinmaru slithered over to me and nibbled on my hand. I laughed and gave him the meat. I sat on a log provided next to Toushirou and gave him his pack of onigiri.

"Ittekimasu!" We both said before digging in. Hyourinmaru set his head in my lap and I absently pet him.

"Hey… look." Toushirou pointed at the horizon. The sun was setting, with crimson painting the area where the sky met the ground, and melting higher up into a wide area of burnt orange, and then a line of yellow followed by more red, then a beautiful royal purple before that melded into the navy blue night sky. Stars were starting to appear, and the full moon was just peaking over the hill. A grin crept onto my face.

"It's beautiful," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah… no kidding." Toushirou answered softly. "Hey Kurosaki, I really don't want this summer to end."

I hummed in agreeance. "Me either." I said, petting Hyourinmaru's nozzle. I tore my eyes from the sky in front of me to look at my crush. He was staring at me with such a tender expression, it made my heart melt.

"Let's be friends for a long time, in and out of school, even through university. Lets take care of Hyourinmaru together."

"Yeah. I'd like that." I smiled slowly and Toushirou returned the gesture. His eyes were so beautiful when he was smiling like that.

Hyourinmaru suddenly nosed me closer to Toushirou so our sides were flush. I blushed furiously.

"H-Hyourinmaru! Why did you do that?!" I sputtered to the monster. He covered his eyes with his wings.

"Oh, now you're shameful after three days of flirting with her!" Toushirou shouted irately. Hyourinmaru hissed. "Don't use that tone with me mister!" Hyourinmaru reached across me and nipped Toushirou's knee. He jumped and used the three-finger tap on his pet. Hyourinmaru rolled onto his back and fully stretched out.

"Yeah, you go and pout," Toushirou muttered. I laughed at their squabble.

"Aw, don't worry, I love you both." I giggled. Hyourinmaru rolled up and nuzzled my belly. I pet him with a giggle.

"We should tell ghost stories," Toushirou offered.

"Okay, you go first." I said. Toushirou's lips pulled into a sneer.

"You'll regret saying that." He cackled.

We threw stories back and forth for about an hour and a half, trying to scare each other. I was mostly terrorized by his stories, as he was an excellent story teller. I, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as talented. Hyourinmaru eventually coiled around us, seeming rather content. Finally, we decided to call it a night.

"Go ahead and get changed. I'll brush my teeth and stuff while you're in the tent, and then we can trade off." Toushirou said, handing me my bag. I thanked him and changed into my pajamas in the tent. He and I traded off afterwards and I brushed my teeth and hair. I said goodnight to Hyourinmaru and put out the fire before joining Toushirou in the tent. He was huddled nose-high under his blanket, waiting for me to come in. It was hard not to giggle about it.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the tent…" He said bashfully. I shook my head with a smile before curling up under my blankets.

"I don't mind." I said. Toushirou smiled back at me.

"Good night Kurosaki." He said.

"Night, Toushirou," I smiled before falling asleep.

XXX

I woke up in the middle of the night freezing cold. I curled my legs up to my chest for warmth, and cussed when I realized I could see my breath.

"Friggin' Hyourinmaru." I whispered under my breath.

"Kami, Kurosaki. I can hear your shivering." My friend grumbled. He rolled onto his side and pulled me under his blanket. I let out an indignant squeak.

"Oh, calm down. Would you rather freeze?" Toushirou retorted. I shut up and cuddled up next to him. At least my ear and nose weren't going to fall off...

"Thanks..." I muttered sleepily.

"G'night, again." He yawned.

"Night," I smiled despite my niggling anxiety. I fell asleep rather comfortably a few minutes later.

XXX

I woke up to birds chirping. I moaned, wishing they would shut up and let me sleep. I scrunched my face, burying it in the hard, warm pillow I was laying on.

Wait… hard?"

I gasped, propping myself up on my hand. Toushirou was still sleeping beside me, one arm thrown across my waist and the under where my head previously was.

I felt a hot blush light up my face. I slept with Toushirou.

"T-Toushirou," I stammered in an attempt to wake him up. He scowled and buried his face in my stomach. I squeaked bashfully.

"Quiet Kurosaki. I'm damn comfortable." He grumbled. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Oi, watch your language. Get up." I struggled out of his grip, much to his chagrin it seemed. I stretched, ignoring how fast my heart was going.

"You're a nice pillow, Kurosaki." Toushirou teased as he snuggled farther under the blankets.

"You're a pervert." I spat. Toushirou stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're the pervert for getting 'cold' in the middle of the night and wanting to snuggle." He retorted.

"So? Hyourinmaru made it really cold last night. I was going to freeze to death!" I pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get out so you can dress." He stretched and crawled out of the tent in his black pajamas.

"Thanks," I said. I dressed in normal clothes hurriedly so I could get my teeth brushed. Toushirou and I then traded off like last night.

Hyourinmaru nosed my hand sleepily before nipping it.

"Toushirou! I'm going to get breakfast! I'll be back real quick okay?!" I shouted to the boy inside the tent.

"Alright!" He shouted, throwing his wallet out at me. I pushed it into my back pocket and went for Haru-obaasan's store.

"Ah, hello Karin-chan." She greeted with a smile as I entered the store.

"Hi Haru-obaasan."

"Is it just you today?" She asked as I picked up breakfast: sea salt ice cream for the dragon and melon bread for Toushirou and me.

"Toushirou will probably come by later today for lunch." I answered.

"So how was your sleepover?" The older woman pushed as I paid at the register. I blushed again.

"I-i-it was good. We had lots of fun." I said, taking the bag she provided and stuffed our food in it.

"Well I'm glad. Have a fun day today Karin-chan." Haru-obaachan said as I left.

"You too!" I then ran for the hill. Toushirou had taken down the tent and was now petting a semi-cranky Hyourinmaru. When the dragon saw me, he slithered over and nibbled my hand.

"Don't worry, I have breakfast." I said. I opened the package of sea salt ice cream and fed it to the dragon. He gobbled it up and nuzzled my belly. I giggled and pet him.

"I-I got melon bread for us Toushirou." I said, handing him a bun.

"Thanks Kurosaki," He said, taking a big bite. We finished breakfast in silence.

"I have to go home for a little while to say hi to my family. I'll be back after lunch though." I kissed Hyourinmaru goodbye before running for home.

"Bye Karin! See you later!" Toushirou hollered after me. My heart began to pound as I grinned. He called me by my first name!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, whaddya know? I still can't update on time!_  
_

* * *

Crush 6: You, Me, and The Monster Part 4- But Just Then!

_We held each other's hands, and got close, but just then!_

XXX

I woke up as usual, well rested and excited to see my two closest friends. I prepared for the day then ran the familiar route to Toushirou's. He welcomed me in and watched as I prepared breakfast for the two of us.

I glanced to the calendar on the wall. Toushirou had tacked it up a little while ago and marked down the days. Today was August 31st, and it was outlined in red.

Toushirou came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Something wrong?" I ask my friend and crush.

"No, not really." He answered. "Let's just have lots of fun today."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're acting bizarre today. Do you have a fever?" I placed my hand over his forehead. No fever...

"I'm fine, thank you. I just want us to enjoy ourselves today." He muttered, swatting my hand away.

I smiled gently. "Alright. We'll have the time of our lives today."

In the last few weeks, my crush on Toushirou had only grown in intensity, as well as my respect. Sharing the responsibility of caring for Hyourinmaru had definitely pushed us close together, if nothing more than best friends. He had even confessed to me once during one of our sleepovers with Hyourinmaru that I was one of the greatest friends he'd ever had.

I finished breakfast and dished up for us. The two of us ate at his table in companionable silence. Afterwards, we grabbed our bags and booked it for the hill. Haru-obaasan greeted us cheerfully as we walked into her shop.

"Morning you two." She said. I smiled breathlessly, having run here. Toushirou paid for Hyourinmaru's sea salt ice cream, then we said goodbye to Haru-obaasan and she wished us a good day. Hyourinmaru was waiting patiently for us at the top of the hill. We said hello to each other and fed him the popsicle. He begged for affection and we willingly obliged.

"Geez, you've gotten big." I cooed to the monster as I pet his snout. The beast purred noisily. "Say, Toushirou, how big has Hyourinmaru gotten?"

Toushirou looked over his pet. "I'd say at least the size of a house." He said.

I whined. "Our little boy is growing up so fast!"

"Karin, he's something like twenty times bigger than you are. He's not exactly little." My crush said flatly.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be a little sentimental!"

He merely rolled his eyes.

The three of us played a little bit of soccer together. Hyourinmaru still let me pass him most the time and score, something that still bugged Toushirou greatly. He'd complain that it wasn't fair to me or him, and I'd ruffle hair to tease him and he'd only mutter incoherently.

We stopped around lunch time to eat the lunch I packed; rice, frozen chicken for Hyourinmaru, salmon for us, and vegetables.

"Ittekimasu!" Toushirou cheered, clapping his hands together and diving into his part of the lunch. I laughed and fed Hyourinmaru.

"I'm going to get myself and Hyourinmaru some ice cream, do you want some?" He asked as he stood.

"I wouldn't mind any." I tossed him a few yen. I watched as he ran down the hill for Haru-obaasan's.

I hugged the dragon's snout, cooling my sweaty body. He purred noisily.

"You know, I think I'm going to tell Toushirou today that I've been crushing on him." I said to the dragon. "Do you think he reciprocates my feelings?" Hyourinmaru huffed grumpily. "Aw, don't worry silly. We'll still take care of you together, no matter the state of our relationship." I rubbed my cheek against him. "I'm anxious though. If I do tell him and he doesn't like me, will it ruin our friendship? He's the greatest friend I've ever had, and if I lose him because I can't keep my mouth shut, I'll honestly hate myself."

Hyourinmaru huffed again. Was he saying, if stupid-face Toushirou doesn't maintain your friendship despite knowing your feelings, I'll bite his kneecap off and eat it, or; IF YOU HATE YOURSELF BECAUSE SOME STUPID SHITHOLE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, I'LL EAT BOTH YOUR KNEECAPS.

"Geez, okay! No need to bite off my knee." I rolled my eyes. Toushirou returned and tossed me a popsicle.

"Thank you." I said, peeling open the packet and sticking it in my pocket. I popped the sea salt popsicle in my mouth as Toushirou fed the beast.

The two of us sat next to each other on the grass and leaned against Hyourinmaru. Our shoulders were just a few centimeters away from each other, and I could feel his heat. I smiled and tapped my shoe against his absently.

"Hey, Karin… this is an odd question I know…" Toushirou began. "But… do you have a crush on anyone?

Well, this came sooner than I thought.

My heart pounded erratically in my chest. How could I put it in a way that wasn't going to ruin our relationship?

You're a stupid face, Toushirou.

"Yes. I am." I answered indifferently.

"What's he like?"

"Respectable, respectful, responsible, smart, independent, gentlemanly, nurturing, cute…" I blushed and covered my face. "I don't think he likes me though."

"What?! How could he not?" He jumped up and crouched in front of me. "You're tough, a little terrifying, but sweet and empathetic and strong, and you're so pretty!" He went pale. "I mean, in a friend way! You're really pretty but I don't necessarily want to kiss you…" He went even paler. "Not that I wouldn't mind! I mean, you're kinda my type and I wouldn't mind going out with a girl like you and-"

"Would you quit with the mixed signals?! It's kind of pissing me off!" I snarled.

Toushirou turned a little red. "S-sorry…"

I grinded my teeth together as Hyourinmaru slithered out from behind me and made his way towards the river. Toushirou and I stood and we followed the dragon. I just needed to spit it out and follow my own advice!

"If it helps, I'm crushing on a girl too." Toushirou smiled wistfully. I wilted.

"Oh, really? What she like?" I asked indifferently.

"She's pretty- inside and out. She's responsible and respectful and compassionate, but doesn't put up with anything crap. She's so strong, inside and out. But she doesn't realize it. She doesn't see the things that I see in her, and it kind of pisses me off."

"Oh, so she's a goddess basically?" I said blandly.

"Yeah. She might as well be." He smiled tenderly.

"She's a lucky girl if she got your attention." I cleared my throat. "Do I know her?"

"Yeah…" Toushirou nodded.

"What does she look like?"

"Really pretty black hair, fit, gorgeous eyes."

Well, it sure wasn't me.

"What's her name?" I asked, attempting to keep my voice even.

"Kami, Karin!" Toushirou threw his hands into the air. He spun in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. "How dense are you?! The girl I'm crushing on is-"

There was a flash of blue. My eyes widened as Toushirou was tossed violently into the air like a ragdoll, and was-


	7. Chapter 7

I updated on schedule for once! This is unheard of! This is also a really short chapter...

Alright, serious now. Next week will be the last update of MCWaMB! That's right, it's coming to an end! And I have no idea when the next story's gonna be!

Enjoy!

* * *

Crush Seven: Devored

_The boy I had a crush on... was eaten by his monster! _

_...Come to think of it, today's the last day of summer vacation. I heard your voice. And the monster laughed. Laughing with your voice, it stuck its hand out to me._

_"Hey, wait! Is it really you?"_

_"Yes! It's really me!"_

_You and I joined hands, ready for our first day of second year._

XXX

Toushirou went flying into the air and was enveloped in Hyourinmaru's maw.

I stood there for a moment, processing what I just saw, before releasing an agonized wail. I collapsed to my knees, holding myself, digging my nails into my sides.

"Why Hyourinmaru?! We cared about you! We never neglected or abused you or anything! We fed you and played with you every day! WHY?!" I howled helplessly. I fell forward, bumping my forehead against the ground but inable to really care.

The dragon slithered over to me, nuzzling my back. I flew up into a sitting position and swatted him away.

"Get away from me, you disgusting monster!" I screeched with blind fury. "How the hell could you?! Why?! Enlighten me!"

The dragon's wings drooped. I raked back my hair with my fingers, a new wave of grief overwhelming me and making tears cascade down my cheeks.

"I don't understand." I sobbed. "Why? Why'd you do that? How could you eat him?"

The dragon purred and approached me, nuzzling my scalp. I pushed him away again, falling onto my back rather painfully.

I stared up at the sunset. I wouldn't be able to do take care of Hyourinmaru, not properly at least. I'd grow to resent him for making Toushirou into dinner. And if there's anything I learned from Toushirou, it was that resentment towards and animal only bred resentment for you. I wasn't willing to put myself in that sort of danger, but I still had the responsibility to take care of him.

I moaned and covered my puffy eyes with my arm. I remembered that it was the last day of summer vacation, and it brought along another typhoon of agony. I'd have to go to school without my best friend.

I thought back to Toushirou's last words and it made me start crying all over again. He liked me too, I think. He wouldn't have gotten so frustrated otherwise, right? And the way he was looking at me-

Kami, Karin. Quit flattering yourself.

"Toushirou," I sobbed, limply laying in the grass.

"Aw, I'm sorry Karin. I didn't mean to make you cry." Toushirou's voice whispered in my head. I moaned pathetically. I was going going mad.

"He's dead, you moron." I sobbed.

"Not really..." said his voice. I moaned and cried. I guess this was the denial stage.

"Karin, humor your insanity for a moment and look up at me."

I did, humoring my delusion.

Hyourinmaru was a couple meters away, half of his huge body partially erect and his wings tucked to his side. He extended one, and with the tip, stroked my cheek. I gasped with surprise.

"O-o-o-oh Kami, i-is it really you?" I choked.

It laughed with Toushirou's voice. "Yes, it's me! I won't hurt you!"

I sobbed and held the tip of his wing. "H-how? How's this possible? You were eaten! You shouldn't be alive, let alone talking!" I blubbered.

"I don't know. I guess it's just part of Hyourinmaru's life cycle. It's not like we know a lot about him." Toushirou said through the dragon's body.

I nodded, raking a hand through my hair. I didn't know what to think about this. On one hand, he was back! My crush was back! He and I could talk and play and be a bunch of dorks again! On the other hand, what would we tell our friends and loved ones? Toushirou would disappear from the public, and he was popular. People would notice. And taking him away from his human life would be cruel. He could become resentful or depressed or something my hysterical mind wasn't thinking of at the moment, and I didn't want that to happen to him. And what if I moved and couldn't care for him? It's not like he can just go to the store and grab a bite to eat!

"Karin, calm down. This isn't your problem." Toushirou leaned his big head forward and pressed his snout against my lips. "If it helps calm you down, I'm still very much infatuated with you."

I hiccuped and kissed his giant mouth.

"This is my problem alright? I'll take care of this. You're free to do whatever you wish. You can run the hell away and you never have to see me again, or you can come and see me whenever you want, or whatever else you think up of. Just don't worry about it." He cooed.

"Are you sure? I'm willing to help you. I'm just worried about a situation that's out of our control." I wiped my wet cheeks.

"I'm happy about that. I really am." He used his giant maw to kiss me. I stroked his jaw and he purred. "You need to go home, though. School starts tomorrow."

I nodded, silently crying.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Crush Eight: My Crush Was a Monster Boy!

_It resounded through the school, all kinds of crying and shouting; the school was all for us now, and my heart began to pound… Just as we arrived on campus, the sports meet began; on the sound of the pistol, on your mark, get set, and run! In this obstacle course, let's shoot for first place; as we eat our ice cream, where shall we go next?_

_The popsicle thrown into the air, it was devoured by a giant maw. The boy I'm crushing on...is a monster boy!_

XXX

My first thought after my alarm rang was that I had to make lunch for me, Toushirou, and Hyourinmaru. My second thought was remembering the other day, and my eyes watered. I swallowed the lump in my throat and prepared for the school day. When I went downstairs, Ichi-nii was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning, is Oyaji up yet?" I ask my brother.

"Not yet," he replied.

"So, how're my fine children doing this fabulous morning?!" Oyaji cried exuberantly as he leaped down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil." My brother deadpanned.

I groaned. I really didn't want to deal with this crap today.

"Not today, Goat-Chin," I pleaded.

"Awww, what has my sweet, irreplaceable daughter in such a bad mood?" Oyaji whined.

"I didn't sleep last night."

It wasn't a lie. Thanks to my brain worrying about every single possible variable, I only got about two hours of sleep. Collectively. It was scattered across the night in bursts of ten or so minutes, so it was safe to say that I was a little pissy.

"Do you needa stay home?" Ichigo asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I just wanna get through the day."

I ate quickly and gathered my things for school before beginning the walk to the campus.

Was Toushirou okay? How was he fairing alone in Hyourinmaru's former body? Oh god, I hope he was managing...

I shook myself out of the anxiety and concentrated on school things. I just needed to stay calm and keep a level head. Nothing good was going to come out of breaking down.

Before I went to school, I stopped at Toushirou's former apartment (or soon to be former apartment,) and used the spare key he kept on the top of the door to unlock it. I went to Toushirou's room and picked up Madoka in her cage. She squeaked noisily and ran from one side to the other of the small habitat.

"Geez, calm down you spastic rodent. You didn't act so hyper when Toushirou carried you." I muttered irritably as I adjusted the cage in my arms. I then began the trek to the school. When I arrived at campus, Midori ran up to me.

"Karin-chan! You never called me over the break! Whoa, and you look tired." She observed.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy lately. And I didn't sleep last night." I explained.

"Oh." She looked at the cage I was carrying. "Hey, isn't that Madoka? Wasn't she in Hitsugaya-kun's care?"

I bit my lip and conjured up a fib. "Yeah. He's sick today though so he asked me to bring her back."

"Since when were you and Hitsugaya-kun friends?" She furrowed her brows.

"We hung out over the break. Quite a bit, actually." At least that wasn't a lie.

"I'm honestly amazed. I kind of thought that he didn't want to make any friends."

I laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah..." I kind of wanted to go inside, this cage was heavy...

My ears picked up on the faint wail of approaching sirens. I frowned. They were getting louder and louder and probably closer, I hope everything was okay...

A moment later, several police cars had the front entrance cornered.

What in the...?

I watched as the doors of the cars opened up and men in officer uniforms aimed guns at me from behind the doors. My heart leapt into my throat and I swore under my breath as my fellow classmates congregated around the windows.

"Midori, get inside. Now," I said quickly. Midori stared in alarm at the line of police cars before taking Madoka and running inside the school.

I exhaled shakily as a middle-aged man exited from the vehicle with a megaphone- the superintendent probably. He turned it on and raised it to his mouth.

"Kurosaki Karin, surrender and come peacefully!" He shouted sternly.

What in the world? Was this about?

My eyes widened in realization. They found out about Hyourinmaru... or Toushirou. But who told? Who even knew outside of Toushirou and me?

I paled in realization. There was only one person that could've found out: Haru-obaasan.

That backstabbing bitch. That two-faced, lying, fake, backstabbing bitch. Toushirou trusted her, she was like family to him! And the way she returns that trust is to eavesdrop and sic the police on us.

As furious as I was, I needed to play it cool, pretend that I didn't know anything.

"With all due respect sir, may I ask why there are guns pointed at a thirteen-year-old, unarmed child?!" I shouted so they could hear me. "Last I checked, preteens are hardly violent perpetrators!"

"I repeat, Kurosaki Karin, surrender and come peacefully!" The superintendent shouted again.

"Alright, I will!" I dropped my backpack and raised my hands in surrender. "Will you just tell me what I'm under arrest for?!"

"Harboring a bioweapon of mass destruction!"

I laughed mockingly. Whoa, I didn't know I was such a good actress!

"A weapon of mass destruction?! How ludicrous is that?! What in the big, wide world would a thirteen-year-old twerp have as a bioweapon?!" I lowered my hands and kept a mocking grin despite every fiber of my being screaming at me that I was screwed. "I think this shows just how much of a joke the Japanese police is! Accusing an innocent minor of harboring of a weapon of mass destruction!" I laughed. "My otou-san is a clinic doctor! My brother's a minimum wage hick! The only hobby I have is soccer and my best friend is a stray dog! I have every opprotunity to get my grubby, underaged hands on a dangerous bioweapon of mass destruction!"

"This is your final chance! Surrender or-" the superintendent was interrupted by a loud crash and a large cloud of dust and rubble blew into the air. Quite literally in the blink of an eye, a large, serpentine mass landed behind me.

A crass word came to mind as an icy tail made a protective circle around me.

"Toushirou, what kind of idiot are you?!" I shouted irately, pivoting on my heel to scream at him.

"Me, an idiot?! They were gonna pump you full of lead!" He shouted back. "Hi, by the way. You look nice today."

"Don't think flattery will calm me down! If you weren't solid ice, I'd beat the crap outta you! I could've taken care of this!"

"Bull! Haru-obaasan had pictures of us with Hyourinmaru, and me in his body! We're both gonna get executed you moron, so a little gratitude for me stalling it would be nice!"

I tightened my lips angrily. Toushirou was right, if they had proof, we'd be tried as adults for treason and given the death penalty. I was still pissed about it though.

"Fine... I'm sorry. Thank you." I mumbled loud enough so he could hear over the ruckus around us. "What're we gonna do though? Do you have a plan?"

He slowly shook his big head. "No, unfortunately. And the self defense force is already on its way, I bet. I've already tried flying, and it's practically impossible. My body's too heavy it seems."

I dropped a particularly nasty word.

"Whoa, did you just drop the f-bomb? That's surprisingly attractive!" He laughed heartily.

"Could you take this seriously Toushirou?! We're going to die unless we do something! Die! We're going to leave everything we love here and we're going to die! So I'd appreciate it if you stopped thinking about smut and concentrate!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This probably has shortened my lifespan by several years...

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I am." He purred apologetically, nudging my cheek affectionately.

"Flying isn't an option... maybe offense is the best defense?" I muttered to myself, gnawing on the inside of my cheek.

"I can hear choppers and tanks I think." Toushirou whispered quickly. "But I could try clearing a path for us to get out. I'm fairly fast. Do you know where we could escape to though?"

"I'm thinking, do you know how close the self-defense force is?"

"About a mile away. It won't take long for them to get here." He answered.

"Why aren't they evacuating the kids then?! If they fire tank rounds at us, they'll take out the school too!"

"Let's try negotiating." He said.

"Do you think they'll listen?"

"If not, it'll cause an uproar."

I lifted myself up onto Toushirou's wrapped tail and stood on it. I cupped my hands over my mouth, registering the faint clunk of machinery and the cutting sound of helicopters.

"Listen, let the students evacuate! They're not involved in this!" I shouted at the officers.

The superintendent was quiet for a moment. He then lifted his megaphone to his lips. "Alright! We'll send in officers to evacuate the citizens!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Five officers abandoned their former posts to help with the evacuation. That also bought us time, but I didn't know how much.

"Okay, what're we gonna do after they evacuate all the kids?" I ask Toushirou.

"I think clearing a path will do nicely. I'm larger and heavier than a tank, and if we go between them, they won't shoot because then they'll just take out their own." He said.

"Okay, but what about the people inside?"

"Karin, it's us or them. I know that's primitive, close-minded, and fearful, but it's true." Toushirou shook his head like a dog.

My heart sank. People were gonna die because of us.

"Karin-chan!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I spun around and saw Midori waving at me. My eyes widened in surprise. Why would she wave at me? Didn't she know that I was probably going to die? Didn't she think that I was a terrorist? So why was she waving?

She was crying. Tears were running down her puffy, red cheeks, but she was still smiling and waving. She wasn't waving at me as a see-you-later gesture. Midori was waving goodbye to me. When everybody else was avoiding eye contact, she was nice enough to wave goodbye.

My eyes watered. The sounds of choppers and tanks were close, reminding me of a more than likely future.

I thrust my hand up and waved back, hoping to pass on a silent thank you.

"Karin, I've thought of something else. We could say that I was holding you hostage and threatening your family if you didn't do as I said." Toushirou proposed as I dropped my hand.

"No way. You'd still be executed, and I don't think I could stand having someone's life over my head for the rest of my life. As soon as the students are evacuated, we're leaving. They're on the eighth graders, so they're halfway done." I said mulishly.

"... Alright..." Toushirou seemed to sigh. He nuzzled my cheek. "Are you sure you're fine with leaving though? If we escape, we're going to be wanted fugitives for the rest of our lives. You'll never come back to Karakura, see Midori or your brother or your father, and you'll never be able to go to college or hold a high-paying, reputable job. You'll basically be a prisoner."

"If we don't run, we're going to be executed. And I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself." I snarled. I watched in horror as the first helicopter came into view, flying over head and circling us. I swallowed. They had machine guns and RPGs and several other weapons I didn't recognize. They were armed to the teeth- more than prepared to blow us to smithereens.

"Toushirou, we don't know if you can stand all those heavy-duty weapons." I said.

"Yes, but I'm fast and agile. I'm sure I can get away." Toushirou persuaded.

"Are you positive? Or is it your ego talking?" I pressed.

"Karin, I spend all of last night testing my abilities in this body. I'm pretty sure I can." He assured me.

Two more helicopters began circling above us. They vaguely reminded me of vultures. I swallowed the lump in my throat again.

"Karin!"

Crap, of course Ichi-nii had to come.

"Ichi-nii! What're you doing here?!" I screamed over the copters and noisy students.

Ichi-nii was pulling himself over the wall and kicked the officer that tried to pull him down.

"Karin, what the hell are you doing?! Touno said that the police thought you were a terrorist!"

I bit my lip. What should I tell my brother? Should I try explaining? Should I lie? Should I just say goodbye and say that I love him? Because no matter what I do, I won't ever see him again.

"Ichi-nii! I'm really sorry! I love you and Oyaji a lot!" I shouted. I watched nervously as two tanks came into view. They were almost finished evacuating the ninth graders.

"Karin-" Ichi-nii shouted before the same officer he used as a springboard pulled him down and pushed him behind the police line.

I nervously rubbed my mouth. I was trembling, my nerves were so shot. I couldn't even out my breath, so I just stopped trying. I was so anxious that I couldn't even cry.

"Kami, I'm so nervous." I chuckled shakily.

"Me too." Toushirou said simply. We watched as the police cars moved and the tanks took their place. I cussed under my breath.

"I know this won't help, but I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." Toushriou said beside me. I smiled softly. "And I also want you to know that... I like you a lot and that it's an honor to be your friend."

I smiled tearfully. "It was an honor to be your friend too, and, hopefully, your girlfriend."

"I thought that was already established!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, goodie. I'm dating a giant dragon. Lucky me." I quipped. Toushirou appeared to roll his eyes and huffed.

I turned my attention to the front gates. There were five tanks that had come in through the gates, lined up similar to a firing squad, and there were two more coming in. I took in a shaky breath. They were evacuating the final few students- it was almost the moment of truth.

"Karin, are you ready?" Toushirou asked. I nodded. "I know this sounds freaky, but I'm going to carry you in my mouth. It's the safest place, when you think about it, and there's enough room."

"I'm fine with that." I agreed. "Just don't swallow."

"I won't-"

"FIRE!"

It happened in just a few seconds, if that, and it all was in slow motion. The giant bullets with a trail of fire and smoke charging towards us, Ichi-nii's indistinct howl, the screaming of my fellow classmates, and the mighty roar that boomed from Toushirou. Suddenly, the tank bullets that were coming at us were frozen harmlessly in place. I stared aghast at the circle of ice surrounding us before another roar filled the air. I pivoted to stare at the source.

Toushirou had his wings outstretched to his sides, wider than I had ever seen before. He raised his large body high into the air and beat his wings back and forth, creating a powerful cyclone. Another round of tank bullets shot at us, the helicopters joining, but they uselessly tumbled away due to the powerful gust Toushirou was producing. Another round of bullets came a moment later, only to be frozen. The dragon opened his maw and blasted a stream of ice at the helicopters surrounding us.

Amidst the chaos, the noise began to fade into mute thuds and rumbling. It was strange, but a memory surfaced.

XXX

Lunch time had rolled around finally, so Toushirou and I pulled ourselves out of the water and sat on the dirt. Hyourinmaru laid his big head in my lap as I popped open our bento box.

"Hey Toushirou, what do you think love is?" I inquired of my friend as I fed Hyourinmaru a square of frozen ground beef.

"Huh? What brought that on?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he grabbed an onigiri roll. "Are you crushing on a boy?"

"Would you just answer the question?" I sighed exasperatedly. It's a pity his instincts were right.

"I think... love is accepting everything about a person, the good and the bad. It doesn't matter if it's romantic or familial or platonic, love is disregarding their appearance and environment and embracing them for everything they are." He blushed. "It's cheesy, I know."

I smiled softly. "I don't think it's cheesy at all. I think you're completely right."

* * *

So... This is the end. I don't own anything, not even the plot. I don't own the song _My Crush Was a Monster Boy _by SHOKUBAI and translated by vgperson, or Bleach. Constructive criticism is very, VERY welcome. I hope to see you all later~.


End file.
